Pretty Woman
by youngwriter56
Summary: based on the movie, Pretty Woman. Ginny Weasley is a prostitute with a heart of gold and Draco is a heartless businessman. Will their meeting spark love between two people you least expect to ever experience it?


I don't know how well I'll be able to incorporate Harry Potter into "Pretty Woman," and I'm extremely worried about how well it'll be taken, but based on the reception of this chapter, we'll see how far I go. Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Pansy, now is not the time to be a bitch."

"When is it ever time for me to be a bitch? _Never_."

"Can we talk about this when we get back? When are you getting here? I need you here now, Pansy."

"I've made it very clear, Draco, I'm not going."

"Did my secretary not give you a note about the importance of this banquet?"

"Yes she did. In fact, I have spoken to your secretary more than I've spoken to you the entire two years we've been quote, unquote, 'dating.'"

"Pansy, if you refuse to come today, it is the end of our relationship."

"Fine. Good bye, Draco."

"Pansy, Pans—argh!"

Draco slammed down the receiver of the telephone and hastily loosened his suffocating tie. His partner, Theodore Nott ambled in, a smirk playing at his haughty face.

"Fight with girlfriend?"

"The last one. I'll never be seeing that… needy little…"

"Aw, come on, Draco. Enjoy the party. You'll find another one soon enough. I mean, look at you. All the women are wondering where you've run off to."

Reluctantly, Draco joined his partner and followed him down the stairs where there was a polite chatter among the crowd. Immediately, he was met by Daphne Greengrass, a previous flame before his… whatever it was with Pansy.

"Daphne! You look more beautiful every time I see you."

"You make me blush, Draco. But I can't fall for your flattery anymore. I'm engaged." Daphne flashed her diamond ring, with a small smile on her flawless features.

"Well, I believe congratulations are in order. Who's the lucky man?"

"Vincent Crabbe. He just bought out McLaggen's broom business."

"That's simply terrific. Make sure I'm invited to the wedding."

Daphne smiled. "Your invitation was the first one I wrote."

"Now, I have a question. When we were uh—dating… did you speak to my secretary more than you spoke to me?"

She chuckled. "She's my maid of honor, Draco."

Draco nodded slowly. "Ah… well then, the best wishes for your wedding."

"You'll be there, yes?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny lived mostly a nocturnal life. Lavender Brown was usually the self righteous, bitchy kind of prostitute who took no shit from nobody, but seeing her lifestyle and how easily Lavender left herself to be vulnerable, Ginny never had the guts to leave her helpless friend. Ginny even had to take the same path once in a while to cover up for the rent money that Lavender squandered away for nonsensical, petty things.

And this night was one of those nights. Ginny tugged on her worn out, leather, knee high boots, blue miniskirt and a rather breezy white tanktop. She slipped on the only coat she could find in the mangy closet of theirs and slipped on her infamous blond wig to cover her obnoxious red hair. She could hear the landlord yelling at her neighbor, and sighing at the empty case where they kept the money, Ginny stepped over the window and left into the cold night air through the fire escape. The first stop was Rouge, the nightclub Lavender spent most of her nights these days.

Rouge crammed into a shady corner on Friar street, with half lit lights and a musty air of unfiltered cigarette smoke emitting from inside. Ginny made her way upstairs and immediately found the stack of brown, fizzy hair.

"Lavender, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Ginny, babe! You made it! I'm having a little… fun…" Lavender glanced at the man next to her and laughed.

"Lavender, what'd you do with our rent money?"

"Nothin' I didn't spend it if that's what you're asking."

"Then where is it?"

"I don't know… maybe I spent it."

"Lavender!"

"Oh, relax, Gin."

The sketchy man next to Lavender smirked and put his arm around Ginny's shoulders. "Hey, if you're in need of some cash, I can help you out. You come with me tonight and—"

"Aw, fuck off. Lav, who's this?"

"Meet Billy. Be nice. Let's go down, I need a drink."

Lavender tripped down the stairs and leaned over the bar. "Two shots, please."

"This is ridiculous, Lavender. You know I hate it here. And you can't just go around spending our rent money like that."

"Baby, it's okay. I'll take care of it. You might want to consider your options, Ginny and stop being so stingy. You need to calm down."

"How can I be calm when you're drunk with our rent and you're hanging around in a place that smells of drugs and sells alcohol like water?"

"Listen, I didn't take you in to have you bitching at me. I've taken care of myself for years and when I say everything's going to be all right, everything's going to be all right."

Ginny sighed. "Fine… fine." One Weasley glare and Lavender gave in.

"Okay, I got it. I'll come with you. Let's go."

"_Thank_ you." Lavender slapped a few bills on the bar and left the place with Ginny, a few dozen catcalls following them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Draco—Draco! Where are you going?"

"Not now, Nott, I have a lot of things to do and I don't have much time for some ministry banquet." Draco mumbled as he stepped out of the banquet hall and into the parking lot where a horde of rented ministry cars sat in shiny rows. The best cars were reserved for the best ranking people. "Where's my car?" Draco asked the valet.

The young boy with the valet vest stared around. "It must be in the corner there. We'd have to push these cars out of the way… I'll go get someone…"

"No, no, I don't have time." Draco said quickly. "Nott, give me the keys to your car."

"My car? But I just got it! The fasted cars they said there are in the muggle world these days: the Lotus. No way you're touching my baby."

"Come on, Theo, you've got to do this for me." Draco said, turning back to his partner. "I really need it right now. I'll bring it right back, just… _accio keys_." Theo's car keys flew out of his pocket and into Draco's hands so quickly, by the time Nott realized what happened, Draco was already buckled into Theo's silver Lotus.

"Do you even know how to drive the bloody thing?"

Draco rolled his eyes and turned on the engine. "Sure, sure, can't be different from all the other bloody cars the ministry sends us, can they?"

"No, this one's a stick. You know what the difference is, right?"

"Look, the hotel is only half an hour away. I'm sure it won't be a huge problem."

"Just… just be careful. Our American clients are the biggest this year and I can't have you screwing around with my car before we even get to them, okay? Just don't forget we're meeting them tomorrow. And… please… be careful with the car." Theodore said desperately, though he doubted Draco heard anything he said as he was preoccupied with starting the car up. The engine roared three times.

"I'm not dealing with all this muggle shit for nothing, Nott. I'll call you tomorrow. Thanks for the car." And before Theo could reply, Draco shot off, barely missing the parking lot gates and zoomed off toward the sunset, becoming a mere shadow before Theo could even blink.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny sighed and leaned on the lamppost. "Things are moving pretty slow tonight."

"I know. Maybe you should think again on Billy's offer… he really seems to dig you…"

"Oh yeah, and let him into my life, fall in love, get a house with a white picket fence and a front porch, maybe have a few kids, and let him run away with all our money."

"Okay, yeah, I got your point. We say who, we say when, we say how much."

Tires screeched from around the corner and the girls heard a whizzing engine accelerate from behind them. Ginny turned around to catch a glimpse of the oncoming car.

"Is that the Lotus Esprit I see?"

Lavender shrugged. "You're the car freak."

"That guy's not even… what a perfectly great way to waste the powers of a Lotus Esprit."

"The car's not important here, babe, it's the fact that it's parked itself and is waiting for you. What are you doing? Go!"

Ginny nodded and sauntered over to the car, each click of her stiletto boots resounding with increasing confidence before her. She tapped the passenger window, which immediately opened.

"Looking for a date?" Ginny asked with a sly smile.

Draco shook his head. "No, I'm trying to find some bloody place called Beverly Hills," he grumbled. "Care to give me directions"

"Sure… for five dollars."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Ten dollars."

"You can't charge for directions. That's ridiculous!"

"I can do anything I want, love, I'm not the one who's lost." Ginny turned around, her back to the door, giving Draco a clear view of her slender back, causing him to sigh exasperatedly.

"All right. Okay, you win, I lose." Ginny grinned and hopped into the passenger seat. "Hope you have change for a twenty."

"For twenty, I'll take you to the hotel."

Sighing again, Draco revved the engine again and zipped off once more in this impossible car of his.

"This is some car." Ginny said, putting her bag on the floor in front of her seat.

"Yeah—it's quite temperamental."

"Yours?"

"No."

"Stolen?"

"No—not really."

Ginny laughed and as the light turned red, Draco glanced in her direction. "What's your name?"

She grinned coyly. "What do you want it to be?"

Draco smirked. "Anything right now, but Pansy, please."

"Ginny. My name's Ginny."

At green, Draco started up again, and after a minute, Ginny heaved a very obvious sigh.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Well, it's just… you do know that this is only like four cylinders right?"

"What? You know about cars?"

"My dad was a freak with these mu—I mean, car mechanics and all. I had to be the one fixing up the cars when he messed with them."

"Well, you might have to fix up this one as well, it's being a complete nuisance."

Ginny chuckled. "No, no, you're just not shifting right. This is a standard H."

"Standard H. Mm, I understand what I'm doing wrong now. Ever driven a lotus?"

"Eh—no."

"Well, you're about to."

"What?"

Draco parallel parked at the sidewalk. "It'll get you off my coat as well. Come on." He got out of his seat, walked around the front of his car and sank into the passenger seat. Ginny was already seated at the driver's seat, buckling her seatbelt.

"You only have to trust me now, okay? Buckled in? I'm taking you on the ride of your life."

Draco nodded and closed his eyes. "Take me away. I'm at the Beverly Regional Hotel."

The car jerked, then accelerated down the empty street, and Draco could feel the cold air slapping him in the face as she rushed by.

"C-Could you go any slower, argh," Draco's mobile phone began vibrating in his pocket which he fumbled with and picked up. "What is it?" It was Theo.

"Meeting got moved to noon, Draco."

"All right, all right."

"And the car, it's okay, right? Are you sure it's okay to be driving while you're talking?"

Draco grunted, irritated. "Well, you know what, I don't give a damn about your bloody car so tell the bloody ministry to shove off and leave me alone. You're car is fi—aw shit."

Draco realized he'd let slip of the ministry and began fingering his wand in his coat pocket when he saw a wry smile form on her face and she accelerated faster.

"I knew it. I knew you were a wizard. It's so obvious how you can't even drive a bloody stick car."

"Theo, I'll call you in the morning." He stared at the prostitute—or that he wasn't even sure of anymore—and promptly turned off the phone.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay. Here it is. I realize it's actually harder than you think, making a movie (and such a classic like Pretty Woman) into some sort of fanfiction. So as in stylistically, this is probably one of the worst chapters I've ever written because it's so much dialogue that everything sounds just so elementary. But I'm just hoping I'll be able to ease into it and things will get better. I'm so determined to have this story written because I am so in love with the movie and if there is a movie or book I am so in love it, I so must write a story based on it. Hehe.

I hope I didn't butcher the movie for you guys. I'm terrified people will be wanting to slit my throat for making shit story based on such a freaking good movie so if you're offended, uh, let me know. I'll only be a little sad and never write anything again. JUST KIDDING. that was a joke. yes.

I know like all the dialogue was practically straight from the movie but… I don't know, I guess I didn't feel very creative or anything. I doubt.. hope it wont' be like the rest of the way.

Anyhow, please tell me what you think because I'm sort of unsure how this will turn out. I'd really like to keep on writing it but if every chapter ends up like how this chapter was, I might as well shoot myself

And VERY IMPORTANT:

WHEN YOU REVIEW, PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS OF HOW I CAN INCORPORATE HARRY POTTER INTO THE MOVIE BETTER. I THINK I'VE GOT A FEW PARTS DOWN LIKE HOW GINNY GOT ON THE STREETS OR HOW DRACO GOT TO AMERICA BUT I'M VERY NOT SURE ON HOW TO DEAL WITH THE MALFOY/WEASLEY THING IN THIS. SO IF YOU CAN THINK OF A WAY TO DEAL WITH THE OLD RIVALRY, THAT'D HELP SO MUCH. LIKE, SHOULD I IGNORE IT TOTALLY, MAKE UP A STORY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN THE FAMILIES, HAVE ONE OF THEM LOSE HIS/HER MEMORY, ANYTHING. PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS.

THANKS GUYS! REMEMBER TO REVIEW, I LOVE YOU ALL, AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Ps: if you're reading this because you author alerted me after the "tales of two caffeine addicts," and you're like double u tee eff, what is she doing writing a new story… yeah. No worries. I was initially going to wait after that story to start on this but I had a bad feeling I'd forget about it if I waited any longer so I got a head start. The next chapter for that story is well on it's way and about 70 percent done. I had some very bad writer's block in the middle. So yeah. Oookay.


End file.
